To The One Who's Supposed To See
by Jewel.Of.The.Night
Summary: After another storage cleaning, Alfred finds Arthur's journal. Will what he see make him realize his feelings for Arthur? And will Arthur finally see his love or shut him away?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hetalia!**_

_**Jewel: This is my first time so dont get mad at me! I thank my kumon for making me so tired that I would do this! My sis is xxbochixx, also my editor.**_

_**Chrome: Whatev, you're really bad at editing you know.**_

_**Jewel: THATS THE POINT!**_

_**Chrome: -sigh-**_

_**Jewel: Well, yeah. I only make good poems when I'm tired....**_

_**Chrome: Weirdo**_

_**Jewel: No I'm not! Anyway, Enjoy. Human names used. :D and FYI: comment on what I did badly, I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH NONSENSE! Well, unless you say it KINDLY I'll probably accept it.**_

_**Chrome: -nods- You're really serious aren't you?**_

_**Jewel: Of course I am you double-swearing woman!**_

_**Chrome: I'm not a girl dangit!**_

_**Jewel: You can't deny that you're a woman! You can't deny that you're a woman! -jumping on the bed- You can't deny that you're a wo-falls off- man?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Discovery_

Another storage cleaning for Alfred in the winter, "Arthur can't come here in this bad weather" He murmured, entering the storage room that he hasn't cleaned this December. Looking around the old attic, he saw cobwebs on the ceiling, dust everywhere until spotting a thin notebook on the table beside the treasure chest, "Never seen this before..." Alfred murmured as he picked up the unsullied notebook that says, 'Arthur Kirkland's Journal'. Shock met him, "How did this get here?", until recalling the time Arthur came to help him in cleaning the attic a few days ago. Unwinding the string and flipping the book to the first page it said:

_For the one and only group I am included in now, the 'hero' named Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Francis and I are called the 'Allied Forces'. But all the times we have been through, I was too scared, not to act but to say, the three simple words to the leader of the group, Alfred. I have only this notebook to express my feelings, although even if he was was suppose to see this, he might never see it in his whole life. I want to make what I have observed in the times Alfred and I had together, not in any ordinary thing, but in poems. Poems about my feelings for him, my thoughts and the truths, the only way I can express my feelings....for him._

Alfred had noticed three circles which looked like dry water on the page, trying to imagine why it was there, "Was he that scared of telling me what he felt? This is the reason why he had been so gloomy all of a sudden?" Alfred said to himself, knowing that Arthur tried to keep his tears but three drops fell from having so much grief set on his heart while writing down his feelings. Alfred then began to flip the page revealing the first poem Arthur made. Which it said in neat handwriting, "Wow, he has good handwriting." Alfred thought, wondering why he hadn't noticed that before. He began reading the poem with no thought of what the poem was about. It goes like this:

_If I were to leave you forever, Would you care? If I was not your friend, would your life have a big difference? Forsaken I have stopped your will, to be and to be safe, would you have clashed anger upon me? In hopes for the happy side of me, I only give a silent, frowning face. "You are my friend forever," you said. Would you keep that a secret? For you are the center of my life, but yet I am silent with my feelings. I have promised once to protect you forever, but when the time came, I just stood there , looking at you suffer, I am sorry for being weak, nether will I be able to protect you as of this, I have one question for you, "Am I the friend you could ever ask for?"_

_I am sorry,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred had the feeling that his heart was being pierced. When he read the poem, he had a feeling that Arthur himself was reading it to him, "I can't recall when this happened, was it a long time ago?" Alfred said, closing the book, standing up from the ground, brushing away the dirt from his pants. He stepped out of the room with the book on his hand." He still hasn't noticed that he left it" Alfred said as he wiped tears away from his eyes, thinking it over and sitting on the couch with his hands on his face trying to recall all the times he had with Arthur ever since they met. _'Does he still feel the same until now? Will he get mad at me if he found out that I read his journal?'_ He thought, thinking of the consequences he would suffer if Arthur would get mad at him. Alfred shivered as he imagined Arthur the last time he got mad at him, throwing pans, forks, knives, magazines, and a table. "Wait, how do I remember everything he threw at me?" he said confused at the realization. The fight ended when Arthur gave up after throwing almost everything he can, tears in his yes. "What will I do?" Alfred said trying to wipe away the grief of what Arthur has been through because of him.

* * *

**_Jewel: I did it! Yay! -does the macarena-_**

_**Chrome: Freakish weirdo...**_

_**Jewel: -holding a flamethrower- what did you say?**_

_**Chrome: Okokok!**_

_**Jewel: YOU CANT DENY THAT YOU'RE A WOMAN! YOU CANT DENY THAT YOU'RE A WOMAN!**_

_**Chrome: Anyway, the next chapter will be done maybe the day after this or so, thank you for reading.**_

_**Jewel: -points at Chrome- He's a woman! A woman! A woman!**_

_**Chrome: -sighs-, It's so short you know.**_

_**Jewel: Ya I know, it's my first time, so I don't know how long it should be.**_

_**Chrome: Okayyyyy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel: SOrry I haven't updated for sooo long.

CHrome: you took SOO long.

* * *

Alfred woke up with the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He got it out and groggily put it on his ear, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Arthur screamed from the other side of the phone. Alfred blinked, fully awake now. He looked at his calendar that was on his desk, checking the date.

I mean, where the heck should he be. "It's a Monday." Alfred stated, frowning. Arthur groaned on the other side. "Yes, it's a Monday!" Alfred focused on the calendar, then paled. "There…there is a meeting!" Alfred yelled, dropping the receiver. He grabbed his jacket and glasses, not bothering to change. It's a good thing he fell asleep in his jeans and white tee. He ran down stairs as quick as he could, slipping on one of the steps and falling. He landed on the following step, a yelp of surprise escaping his lips. "Owww…"Alfred groaned, he scratched his head, got up, and started moving down the stairs faster. He passed by the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. He barged out the door and waved at a nearby taxi. He entered it and ordered the cab driver to go to the meeting place. Conveniently forgetting about his OWN car..._again._ He opened Arthur's journal and flipped it to the second page. It went like this:

_Please don't make it rain in here_

_don't grieve for me_

_I shall never die in my world_

_and neither will you in yours_

_we both came from our mother's womb_

_so why are you so shy?_

_Even just to raise your hand for a question or an answer,_

_you just stay as silent as can be._

_When there is someone that picks on you_

_I'm always there to help,_

_for I don't want to rain in your world or it shall also rain in mine_

_When it is my last goodbye_

_please be safe and never cry_

_never grieve for me during my last day alive._

Once more, Alfred felt something pierce his heart with grief."A-Arthur…" Alfred murmured silently, a single tear making it's way down his cheek. Alfred shook his head, repelling himself from crying further.

Arthur's POV

2 minutes after the call….

Arthur crossed his arms , impatient waiting for Alfred, "Where is he?!" Arthur said, growling a little. "Chill down, aru. He'll be here, aru. I promise aru" Yao said while giving the "ok" sign. Arthur nodded, before his mind drifted off to the day he won Alfred from Francis.

_Flashback_

_"Chu can do it Awthur! Chu can do it!" Young Alfred yelled, his childish faith never wavering.  
_

_"Yeah. I'll do it for you" Arthur said fondly, looking at Alfred._

_"Tie breaker question Arthur, if you get this correct , you win." Ludwig said, holding a book and wearing his reading glasses. Francis glared at Arthur, both of them expecting a hard question about history or something.  
_

_"Yeah." Arthur responded, nervous,  
_

_"Spell counterclockwise" Ludwig said, setting the timer._

_'What the hell? This is way to easy.' Arthur thought, relieved.  
_

_"C-o-u-n-t-e-r-c-l-o-c-k-w-i-s-e" Arthur said, rolling his eyes, although a little bit frustrated at the easiness... Where was the challenge?  
_

_"Arthur..."Ludwig began, "You just did it." the German said calmly to the British man._

_"You did it bwotha! You did it! You did it!" Alfred squealed, jumping up and down with a full smile._

_"I guess I did." Arthur scratched his head, laughing. They left poor Francis sulking in the corner._

_Flashback ended_

Arthur chuckled a bit, making Yao curious of what he was laughing at. Ivan laughed, making Yao disturbed by the creepy laugh of 'kolkolkol' from Ivan, his .... How do you say it? Secret lover. Yao already knew that the allies were already used to Ivan's laugh, except for Francis.

Arthur stopped laughing and suddenly gritted his teeth. "Are you ok?" Francis asked, his French accent causing Arthur to twitch. "Are you thinking of a loved-" Francis couldn't finish after seeing Arthur crack his knuckles, glaring at him evilly. _'On second thought, me and Francis has been fighting a lot.'_ Arthur began in is mind._ "Like when we fought for Grenada... The wars which I won most of the time, and Francis only won once... Up till now, we're still fighting. Although a little less discreetly.' _They all waited, chitchatting a little bit. Finally, Arthur had enough._  
_

"I'm leaving." Arthur said, not willing to wait for Alfred any longer. "Where?" The rest of the Allies asked, confused. "To get Alfred of course. I can't wait for that bugger any longer."Arthur answered seriously. The Allies nodded. Arthur left the room, smiling slightly. Exposing himself to the blinding sun, Arthur blocked his face from the heat. "Where can that idiot be?" Arthur asked himself, looking up at the open sky. He started walking to the left, where Alfred usually arrives. He just looked down and walked straight. Thinking that Alfred would probably scream his name when he passes. Passing through the road without looking sideways, Arthur heard a car screech.....

* * *

Normal POV

Arthur took notice of the taxi that Alfred was riding in heading right towards him. Not able to move in his position, Arthur steadied himself to take the blow that might seriously injure him. The taxi driver stomped on the left pedal as hard as he could and Alfred's back hit against the back seat of the taxi. The taxi just barely brushed Arthur's stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, surprised he was not on the pavement. Arthur took a step back, fazed. Alfred rushed out the taxi, (carrying the journal along,) keeping Arthur in his line sight. Arthur felt sick, looking like he might pass out. He was in a state of shock.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. He was concerned for him. _REALLY _concerned.

"A-Alfred? Wait, I'm not seeing things right?" Arthur rubbed his eyes, not believing them.

"You're not." Alfred chuckled smiling. Arthur mistook that smile for something else.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME- GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL!" Arthur yelled, snatching the journal away from Alfred's possesion. Alfred snickered, not helping it. "You git." Arthur hissed. "We're going to have a little talk later." He glared at Alfred. "Can we just leave?" Arthur added, twitching.

"Well, _duh_" Alfred said, laughing.

They walked through the street, talking as well as laughing.

* * *

A few minutes later......

Arthur and Alfred stopped infront of a huge mansion. The white door had pretty designs, although they didn't notice that at first because of the noise they heard that was obviously coming from inside.

"Arthur, before we go inside..." Alfred said, pulling Arthur by his wrist. Pulling him closer to Alfred.

"A-ALfred?" Arthur's voice softened, looking surprised.

"Listen..." Alfred lowered his voice, hugging Arthur. "Arthur...I love you" Alfred admitted, looking every bit like a hero. He really did love Arthur.

"M-me too"And it seemed that Arthur loved him back. Arthur hugged him, burying his head on the crokk between Alfred's shoulder and neck. The bright white door opened at the very instant Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur on the cheek back as the rest of the Allies gaped, their mouth open. Francis sulked, muttering something about losing his chance.

It was the day the journal felt like a miracle to the both of them. It was the day the journal looked like it fulfilled its reason, its very purpose. This was the day that two nations proclaimed their love for one another, all because of that very journal. This magnificent journal was kept as if it was a treasure in Arthur's house, leaving Arthur to stare at this object that brought his and Alfred's unrequited love for each other. Thi- Okay this paragraph is too centered on the journal. Now let's get back to our life. To enjoy the times we have with our loved ones, and cherish it.

* * *

Jewel: The last paragraph got me off topic.

Chrome: Hahaha. HA

Jewel: _Okay_, you can stop now.

Chrome: AS if.

Jewel: So this is the last chapter. Thank you for supporting me in doing this. Thank you, seriously.

Chrome: Don't act as if it's the end of the world, Jewel.

Jewel: ITS THE EN- nevermind. Thank you anyway. :D

Chrome: This chapter is fast progressing

Jewel: _Well_, at least I have an editor at the very least. (April 5=Headache, woke up late)

Chrome: No one cares about _YOUR_ life.

Jewel: IT matters! I can't type properly with a headache!!

Chrome: Thank you for reading!

Jewel: -dazed- Thank you for reading! -falls down-


End file.
